


Опасный преступник

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Цукуё должна защитить Ёшивару от новой напасти, межгалактического преступника Сакамото.





	Опасный преступник

_Первый клиент_  
– Вот, это на планете Инугами, – Муцу протянула Гинтоки папку.  
– Знакомое какое-то название, – заметил он, пролистывая фотографии.  
– Посмотри, что он там натворил! Номер в гостинице – вдребезги. Зеркало в баре – вдребезги. Поломал всё, до чего дотянулся, а остальное заблевал. Счёт за ремонт и химчистку приложен.  
– Весело ему было, наверное, – почесал в затылке Гинтоки.  
– Это не всё. Вот, это с планеты Дакини. Счёт за ресторан там. "Выпивку всем, я угощаю, ахаха!" – очень похоже передразнила Муцу.  
– А это что, штраф за оскорбление личности?  
– Да, он обидел девушку, – Муцу ткнула пальцем в следующую фотографию.  
– Это зелёное чудовище – девушка? – переспросил Гинтоки.  
– Вот и он так сказал.  
– А я чем могу помочь?  
– От его поведения сплошные убытки, и репутацию портит. Я хочу, чтобы Ёрозуя отучили Сакамото от пьянства. Ты его знаешь лучше всех, найдёшь, на какие кнопки надо давить.  
– Да ты и так ему уже все кнопки отдавила, – поморщился Гинтоки. Отучить Сакамото злоупотреблять спиртным это как отучить собаку на улице ногу поднимать на каждый столб – нереально.  
– Вот задаток. Если удастся, получишь ещё вдвое больше, – Муцу кинула ему деньги.  
Гинтоки взвесил пачку в руках и решительно ответил: "Сделаю что смогу!"

 _Второй клиент_  
– Ахаха, Кинтоки! Давно не виделись!  
Жизнерадостный смех Сакамото был пыткой для измученного похмельем мозга Гинтоки.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Ахаха, ты как будто мне не рад! А ведь у меня для тебя работёнка есть!  
Гинтоки поморщился от гула в голове. Какая работа, в таком-то состоянии?  
– Тебе что, плохо? – даже не отличавшийся наблюдательностью Сакамото заметил, но сделал неправильный вывод. – Вчера, небось, с девочками веселился?  
– Да, именно, – подтвердил Гинтоки. Хотя вчера он с Хасегавой пропивал задаток, чтобы до денег не успели добраться загребущие лапы старой карги и её подручных.  
– Ахаха, отлично! Тогда ты именно тот, кто мне нужен! Я вчера заключил отличную сделку, хочу отметить! С Орё-чан, конечно, всегда приятно встречаться, но она иногда перегибает с жестокой любовью, – тут Сакамото инстинктивно скрестил ноги.  
– А от меня-то что тебе надо? – страдальчески спросил Гинтоки.  
– Ты же с красотками из Ёшивары дружишь? Кто там у них сейчас номер один? Познакомишь?  
– Хорошо, только уйди!  
– Я в долгу не останусь, ты не думай, ахаха!  
Гинтоки осторожно опустил голову на стол и прижался лбом к прохладной поверхности. Сейчас бы пивка...

 _Третий клиент_  
– Гинтоки, мне неспокойно, – начала Цукуё.  
– Да ты что, – ответил Гинтоки, сосредоточенно ковыряя в носу.  
– Слишком тихо в последнее время. Наркоторговцы, воришки, шулеры – все попрятались.  
– Может, все так бояться лидера Хьякка? – предположил Гинтоки.  
– Нет, раньше моё присутствие их не останавливало. Тут что-то другое.  
– Вы просто их всех переловили.  
– Гинтоки, интуиция мне подсказывает, что готовится что-то серьёзное! Если что-то знаешь, ты должен мне рассказать. Мой долг – защитить Ёшивару!  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Ну хорошо, так и быть. Вообще я не хотел говорить тебе, собирался сам за ним следить. Но это опасно, мне может понадобиться помощь. Дело в том, что сейчас в Эдо находится очень опасный человек...  
– Кто, зачем? – резко спросила Цукуё, кажется, уже готовясь доставать кунаи.  
– Я его знаю со времён войны. Он проворачивает всякие делишки в космосе. Оружие, наркотики, что угодно. Кто знает, зачем он тут. Но явно не просто так, – зловеще произнёс Гинтоки.  
– Его имя?  
– Его зовут Сакамото. Он всегда в солнечных очках и красном плаще, кучеряв.  
– Хм. Твой злой брат-близнец?  
– Не все кучерявые люди родственники и не сравнивай меня с ним! – возмутился Гинтоки. – В общем, я слышал, его интересует Ёшивара, так что если его у себя заметите, сразу сообщайте мне!  
Цукуё вздёрнула подбородок, она явно намеревалась со всем справиться сама.  
"Отлично", – подумал Гинтоки.

 _2 & 3_  
– Докладывай, – коротко приказала Цукуё подбежавшей к ней девушке из Хьякка.  
– Объект замечен в ресторане "Под деревом сакуры", ведёт себя развязно, требует лучшую гейшу Ёшивары.  
– Вот как, – опасно улыбнулась Цукуё. – Что ж, не будем заставлять клиента ждать.

***  
– Добрый вечер, меня зовут Цукуё, куртизанка смерти! – с притворной приветливостью представилась Цукуё, осматривая опасного преступника. На первый взгляд он казался обычным алкоголиком, но впечатление может быть обманчиво.  
– Ахаха, вот это я понимаю, красотка! Кинтоки был прав!  
"Кинтоки? Наверное его осведомитель", — подумала Цукуё. — "Но с ним и потом разберёмся, сначала надо узнать, что нужно этому типу."  
– В Ёшиваре девушки лучше, чем где-либо во Вселенной! – продолжал Сакамото. – Как насчёт этого, куколка, хочешь со мной полететь в космос? Будешь там королевой, ахаха!  
Цукуё прищурилась. Вот, значит, что планирует этот Сакамото, работорговля! Этого нельзя допустить. Нужно его вывести освежиться на воздух, а там, в темном переулке... Но ход её мыслей был прерван.  
– Ух ты, а у тебя классные сиськи, такой размер отлично в руку ложится!

 _Четвёртый клиент_  
Гинтоки задумчиво жевал данго и прислушивался к крикам, хрипам боли и грохоту разбиваемой посуды, раздававшимися из ресторана "Под деревом сакуры".  
– Ахаха, я больше не буду!  
– Я отрежу тебе все конечности, тогда точно не будешь!  
– Так его, Цукуё-доно!  
Данго кончились, Гинтоки меланхолично посмотрел на пустую тарелочку.  
– Если хочешь, можешь мои забрать, – предложила сидевшая рядом Хинова, – я так тебе благодарна.  
– Да нет, твои деньги я уже получил, так что... – тем более, такое приключение должно надолго отбить у Сакамото желание выпивать, со всех сторон выгода.  
– Не стесняйся, бери. Я очень рада, что у тебя так хорошо получилось развеселить Цукуё, а то она в последнее время была такая напряжённая. Я знала, что мы можем на тебя положиться.  
– Ёрозуя Гин-сан выполняет любой каприз, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки и всё-таки взял данго.


End file.
